


离人

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: H慎
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 1





	离人

山赤 ver.  
三三两两，悲悲戚戚，空空荡荡寥寥。相识竹轩此地，怎能忘怀。当宵佳肴夜光杯，应珍重，哪悉孤月！风过海，还隔露，却当残云流雾。  
晓知冰霜结衣，苦相思，谁人有缘慰藉？唯愿独存，待得清清之泉。无奈此刻愁心，不了情，昏昏噩噩。只今回，化作秋魂泛梦魇。

Scene00  
过去你一直不想说，到最后的现在你还是不想说。  
我也无法看清，真实的所在。

你我一心想与现实相背，心照不宣的恋爱下去，结果是多么的令人失望。  
面对自己的时候，我的嘴角还是留下了一抹谎言。

可我是爱你的，不容怀疑。  
爱你爱的很深很深，我已无法自拔。  
好像是你设下的甜蜜陷阱，我欣然认输。

你说你不再留恋，世间的万物不过是生生轮回。  
那我又有什么可以迷恋？  
携身追随，是我对你忠慕的最好表达。

不再依赖言语的虚假，这一刻一秒，在你的诱惑下，  
我堆砌思愁，通向不归之路。

Scene01  
连分手都成了理所应当的事，山下喝了一口酒，平静的说出口。  
餐馆嘈杂不断，他以为是错觉。  
仁夹在半空中的菜，就此停住。  
「你不过是个gay，有什么资格和我相爱？」  
「爱你，不过是想索取你的身体。」  
「你已经脏得不堪一击，那便是你的宿命。」  
往日的刺痛又浮上心头，如蚤蚀，一点一点抓伤，血炔。  
连你都对我……  
厌烦了么。  
“为什么？”  
山下显然早已准备好了答案，“我不想出去被人指指点点说‘hey，看那个人是gay。’其实你也不想这样吧。”  
你…….冠冕堂皇，虚假无情。  
“离开我后，你也别干这个了。找个好女孩，快点结婚吧。”  
似乎是筹划的很完美，步步覆盖。  
“你真是这样为我想？”仁含住不该流下的泪，痛心等待回答。  
“是啊。”山下的嘴里塞满饭，单纯得几乎轻易相信。  
“我恨你。”  
“嗯？”  
“我恨你。”  
终于爆发出的怒意。  
就算后来了解到事实，也不要收回这句话。  
你说过我们会朝夕相守，永世不分。  
说这些话的场所不过是驾于雪白的床单上，但爱情不该因此而变味。  
最可悲的是我居然相信你，你欺骗了我，反复玩弄，只为满足你自私的欲望。  
结尾依然要大度宽泛，留下我对你所有付出。  
“谢谢你的招待。”仁抽身离开，一口菜都没动。

从主顾到实际意义上的恋人，从主动到被动，我要为你放弃多少。  
平常的客人都是由仁来引导，持续不太久的勃起，然后有多没多的高潮，一个晚上也不足够挥霍。有的人只想爱抚，反身将仁压在下面，满意显而易见，脸部表情扭曲，看不清五官。也有时客人的情绪很坏，不一定只是索取，虐待也是常常发生的。  
男人倾覆仁的身体，不由分说地插入下体。稍有不满，以暴行泄恨，遍体鳞伤也非少见。但每次仁都会由服从到攻击，去制伏那些疯狂的人面兽心。疯狂的投入，啃食的血性。于是第二天伴随沾满污迹的床单，厚厚的纸币不可忽视。  
山下和别人不同，和他做，仁觉得自己好像是客人。一点一点深入，一蹴而就。迸出液体的那一刻，仁感到前所未有的舒服，好像释放了过去的。他的技巧远胜于自己：熟练的张开自己的双腿，不假思索的探入，索取，退开，抽搐，如此反复，不厌其烦。起初山下每次完事，就趁仁睡的熟，丢下钱。后来他们并没有相互失去牵系，反而愈加相连。仁想他是爱上了，第一次爱上不该爱的人。新宿的哪家love hotel是他们没有光顾过的。  
“你到底想要我什么呢？”  
狂风平息后仁靠在山下厚实的胸口问道。  
“不知道。”山下迷蒙的回道。  
“人家想知道诶。”  
“我爱你。”山下低头吻着仁，昏暗的几乎无法辨识，“喜欢么？”  
“讨厌。”仁夹在山下的腰际，滑过。进入又一度水深火热。原来另一种攻击也可以那么兴奋。  
“喂，你怎么不行了？”山下不在状态，很快求饶。  
“你太频繁了啦。”  
“哼，山下不如从前了呢。”  
“好好，你啊。”说着山下毫无预兆的抱住仁的双肩，往敏感的锁骨咬去。下体同时进入分身。  
“仁的弱点，不过是……”  
沉入阴霾，醉生梦死。  
放浪，溺爱，我就这样放纵自己。  
谁叫我爱上你，那么伤。  
你又用什么来报答我？

山下出去追的时候，已经看不到丝毫人影。  
“我说错什么了吗？”  
今后你应该会过得很好吧。  
就把过去都忘了吧。  
忘 了。

Scene02  
仁出车祸的时候，山下刚好走出餐馆。  
“出人命了啊！”  
“快打电话啊！”  
人声嘈杂，山下连走上前去观望的心情都没有。

但不知是谁捡起了仁的颈链，银色的，闪着光的。  
就这么生生打在P的脸颊。  
“嗯？”  
是仁的链子！  
山下不敢相信的回奔，拨开人群，推走肇事车。  
“他疯了！”  
怎么也无法是车子挪动一分一毫，变形的车前盖下压着自己曾经爱过的人。  
血在不留心间从中漫开，脚下开始流淌血河。  
如红莲般鲜艳的鲜血。  
“请让一下。”  
急救人员提醒山下。  
“您是他的家属么？请随行好了。”  
一旁的人按住山下，直到全身染满红色的赤西被抬到担架上。  
“仁。”  
山下跟着跳上急救车。

如果没有提分手，你是不是就会乖乖的一辈子在我身边？  
可是，这样的我们是不会真正幸福的。

赤西的脸差不多擦干净了，呼吸机有序的工作。  
山下只能不断提醒司机快点再快点。  
救救他。  
救他。

不过是1分钟而已。  
还没等到红灯转黄，山下的耳边突然传来了恐怖的忙音。  
医护人员忙得不可开交，重新吸氧，不行；人工呼吸，不行；简单的电击心脏起搏，失败。  
呼吸机“哔——”得长鸣，贯穿整个空间。  
仁的面容没那么清晰，血色掩饰去他最后的表情，  
是微笑呢，抑或是焦愁？  
山下不得而知。

喂，你啊。  
从来都是爱睡的。  
这点和你做爱的时候，你睡着了我就知道了。  
可是，我还是爱你的啊。

车默默的行驶，失去了原先的速度。  
白色的床单盖去那张美丽的脸庞。  
山下一直看到医生把仁送到太平间去时，站在原地，不知下一秒应该去哪儿。  
去哪？  
没有你的地方，  
也不是我该在的地方。

晃晃半年了，山下依旧在自责。  
真是没有仁的日子，自己竟一件事也做不好。

于是连他的死都变成了必然。  
山下如计划好的，割开手腕的青筋。好像是一个极其熟悉的动作，小刀听话的划开，预料中流出的液体，此刻如此鲜艳、美丽。

仁，你会在那儿等我么？

Scene03  
在阴间看到仁的时候,智久仍然吃了一惊。  
孤魂野鬼依旧能看得清晰，在自己的面前，浮过。

“你是新来的么？”小山幽幽飘荡到山下身边。  
“我……”  
“别这样对初来的人。”细腻的，柔柔的声音，山下经不住背过身。主神泷泽站在他面前，微笑的，精心打量这个孩子。  
原来，冥界并不是想象中的那样漆黑，也会有温暖，也会有依靠的红色，教人躲避不及。  
片刻，泷语道：“我决定了，你在这儿，不用受到世劫，呆完七七四十九个轮回就放你人间。”  
“为什么，他……  
泷大人！”  
“不得放肆。”  
“是。”  
“我……”  
“怎么了，不愿意么？”  
“不，我不想回去。”  
“噢，人间是痛苦的么。”  
“我……”山下掩着嘴。  
“有事么？没关系，慢慢讲出来好了。”泷靠近山下，半蹲下身。  
“仁，他……”  
“那个也是刚来的，想见他？”  
“嗯。”山下狠命的点头，“非常想见。”  
“好。”泷扬起嘴角，“你跟我来。”

仁穿着白色的单衣，不加修饰。仿佛是回到了青春的年代，他是沉默的男孩。  
只听见泷泽温柔的在自己耳边放下埋伏，“去吧，快看看他。”

“仁！”  
“你是……”他的眼中竟是迷茫，好像当初第一次见面的时候，仁空空的眼瞳里什么没有，但是他们很快结合在一起。  
“我是山下，山下啊。”  
“山下么，我能记起些。”  
“什么？”  
山下几乎不敢触碰仁薄弱的身子，一碰就会如玻璃碎般。

“大人，他……”退出暗室的山下不解道。  
“是我让他失忆的。”  
“唉？”  
“那么……”  
( 你是想见他的，但我也是爱你的。)  
“我可以再去仁那儿吗？”  
“可以，我还能帮他恢复记忆。”  
“真的？”  
“不过你要答应我一件事。”  
不由分说的口气。  
“嗯？”  
于是眼见泷泽褪下自己的衣服，一层一层，泷的黑色式服很长，淹没长阶，也随着泷的动作不再是累赘。山下不知道有什么在等着他。  
直到泷把自己按在身下。

“你来到冥间是错误呢。”  
“后悔么。”  
“你觉得仁还会像在人间般对你倾心么。”  
“明天让你看更有趣的。”

山下紧闭双眼，不想看，也不敢看。泷的反复，额上有战败的汗水。  
“不行了？”  
“为什么？”难受的回声。  
“你难道不明白一开始你已是我的了？”泷继续向下探去，一边在享受山下错愕的表情。  
“你能和赤西做，就不能和我做？”  
“我没有拒绝的意思。”山下是受不了这等伤害的，放低了最后的自尊。  
“你啊。”  
泷转过山下的身体，俯身。手指像网般纵延后背，那么又是一阵惊涛骇浪。  
“放过我吧。”  
泷抱住山下，舔着胸口的猩红，“知道么，你的仁现在也在做同样的事呢。”  
无责任的攻击，一道一道，压在山下的心上。  
你不能这样对我残忍，至少见你的第一面，我承认我有些爱上你。

泷依旧不肯放过山下，不愿太多顾忌对方的感受，他只要放出自己蓄势很久的欲望。

“希望你每天都来到我的身边。”

含着泪水，掩饰虚弱的气息。山下穿好衣服，游荡于冥界。

Scene04  
那一年我叫小呆，你叫小笨。  
你对我诉说要周游世界的梦想。  
因为那时的我们可以自由的黏在一起。  
暮暮朝朝，  
朝朝暮暮，  
没有任何区别。

Scene05  
泷猜到山下会做傻事，索性把他封在织结里。  
在织结内的人，被强迫停滞一切动作。

“你……”  
“这次你可要比昨天表现得好呀。”

“小山，你带山下去仁那儿。”  
“仁那……现在他们在……大人，这不太好吧。”  
“他会明白的。”  
小山眉头紧蹙半刻，“是。”

“听说冥间的人都很寂寞，所以他们要相互掠夺，争吵，残杀。”  
“所以他们也互相做爱，虐待。”  
仁就是那个最常被欺负的。山下不幸见到了事实。  
尽管他宁可相信这是幻觉。

乱七八糟的人，沾满污垢的人，甚至没有脸的人，硬生生插入仁的体中，互相吞噬。多余的液体也不要浪费，指尖的粘稠习以为常，就是嘴角也不放过。

仁没有反抗，任人摆布。顺从的扭曲腰脊，没有不甘心的隐忍，只是和他们不断的 做着 做着。  
仿佛是渴望。  
“满……意么？”  
不求一句回答。  
一味的重复过去，世世轮回。  
那个叫做宿命，  
宿命是不能违逆的。  
你该明白。

“去看过仁了吧。”  
“是你指使别的游魂做的？”山下觉得自己的悲伤足以让他恨一个人。  
“我？我指使的？”泷挽过袖口，大笑几声，击掌退下其他侍从。“他是自愿的。”  
“因为，在冥间是寂寞的。耐不得住的，只会一步步自我沉沦。”  
“你想救他？”  
没用的。

山下感到是温暖的怀抱暂缓他愁乱的心绪。  
泷困住他，困住山下的身体，“我需要你呢……”  
不要……  
不要！

山下几乎没有机会挣脱泷宽大的束缚，即使泷只是抱紧他。  
“喂，山下，你爱我么？”  
“爱。”  
“能在赤西面前说么？”  
“不能。”  
深吻，侵占，放手，休息，不够，还要，再来。  
空气似乎耗尽，一点点的窒息。  
山下怕自己就这么不行了，就这么死掉，在做爱时死掉，仁会嘲笑吧。

再后来，山下也不那么在乎泷是怎么对自己的。  
无所谓了。  
每天都看到仁，他和别人永远是纠缠在一起的。  
所以和泷的交结成了潜意识的报复。  
泷惊异于山下突然之间的变化，反倒不自然。  
“怎么了？”  
“我爱你。”  
说完山下埋头于泷的下体。

冥间的人全是疯子。小山对中丸说道。

然而你是明白的，  
不会改变的命运。

山下头一次睡在泷的枕边，安安稳稳，呼吸带着急促的可爱。泷悄悄帮他盖上被子。  
如果能是永远，我一定不把你放回人间。  
你要记得。

“泷大人，赤西又拒绝进食。”  
“是么。”泷看了眼枕在膝边乖顺的山下，“你说该怎么办呢？”  
“我去看看他。”  
“准许。”  
说是允许山下与仁相见，泷依然跟在山下的后面。

派人按时送来的食物整整齐齐放在一边，一口未动。  
仁蜷缩在床角，发抖瑟缩，使自己不要接触别的，白色很协调的揉进漆黑的墨色。  
“你瞧，他的灵魂已经饱了。”  
“你不用担心，他不会死的。想死的人还要经过我的同意呢。”  
山下半天无语，转身离开。只有泷看透他心中的恨意。

我是这样看着你一天比一天消瘦的。  
不管在哪里，没有你的我还是会寂寞吧。

Scene06  
山下想自己是为了什么而来到冥间的。

“又在胡思乱想了吧。”泷泽深深吻上。  
“泷，我……”难得山下亲昵的叫着泷泽的名字。  
“嗯？”  
“如果我和赤西……”  
“你说那个孩子吧，他也不错。”泷泽的眼深邃起来。“可是他很固执。”  
“固执？”  
“哼，他可喜欢呆在那个地方了。”  
“哪里？”山下紧追不舍。  
“就是你去见他的地方，据我所知仁还没跨出那一步。”  
“我想去看他。”斩钉截铁的提出要求，忍了很久。  
“好啊，你去好了。”  
“谢谢你，泷。”山下依偎着泷，第一次感觉到的幸福。  
“泷大人恢复了他的记忆。”小山禁不住提醒山下。  
“你以为我会谢他？”  
“不，只是怕你失望。”  
“那么我感激你了。”  
“不敢。已经到了。”  
小山轻甩开帘纱，示意山下进去。  
“速去速回，泷大人的脾气很坏。”  
“我们就守在这里吧，中丸。”

山下小心的走近仁，几乎难以看清他的脸庞。昏暗的气氛散佚着古怪的异味，揉成一团的衣物胡乱的丢在一边，不晓得是属于谁的。沿着水流的势头，床单上沾染了星星血滴，而自己所爱的人依旧躲进角落蜷缩，阴暗潮湿，与他无关。  
“仁。”  
山下挪动脚步，他甚至觉得这一刻失去了见他的勇气，心头的酸痛一直无法抑制，那么下一次相见又是何时？  
与其如此，我愿意受伤害的人是我。  
“仁，是我，山下。”  
“是你。”  
“嗯，你，好吗？”  
“冥间的人都很好。”  
“我根本不想你会……”  
“我只是沿着宿命的齿轮走而已。”  
“不是的，不是这样的。我们应该在一起，在一起的。”  
“你恐惧他？”  
泷泽？  
是的。  
赤西从深埋的膝中抬起头，山下离他很近。  
“你疯了。”  
“我可以……”说着山下抱过仁，用整个怀抱去温暖，这余热。  
“我等了太久了……”  
突然有啜泣的哀鸣，两人互视对方。山下微笑，他在仁的眼睛里看见泷泽眼睛里没有的东西。  
“别哭了。”爱怜的为他拭干结晶。  
“我……”央求答复。  
赤西的瞳是那么干净，没有言语，无需语言。山下什么都读不到，心口开始碎裂。  
腰间的触感一点点紧张，仿佛迫不及待的渴取。  
来吧，这样的我失去主动的权利。

于是山下小心的解开仁白衣背后的结扣，一个一个的扣子，解下。不会重复当时的冲动，一味的粗暴。  
几乎像是举行什么圣洁的仪式，必须按照步骤。  
然后要停滞片刻，好好欣赏面前的人。  
先吻他的锁骨，再也不回到从前的敏感，抗拒，少了份挑逗。  
脑中的画面是和仁第一次做之前，他们最亲密的事，莫过于肢体的拥抱。  
因为爱的越深，就越回避跨过那里。  
来啊。  
你希冀的愿望。  
山下反复斟酌，扶着仁的肩，“真的可以吗？”  
判断失误，心灰意冷，原来你不爱我。  
“山下，你明明是想要我的。”仁的话让山下停住，他松开手，惘然离去。

结果是改变不了的，你我早已明了。

破碎的心，投入泷的怀抱，与泷交合。他懂得怎样安抚。

但那不是爱。

Scene07  
很久很久以前，我看到空无一物的天空会心寒，会莫名其妙的崩溃。  
是你蒙住我的眼，不加修饰。  
你的手总有让我安心的味道。  
你的唇总有让我驯服的甜蜜。  
不能长存你的胸怀，你悲哀的说。  
那之后我们分别了。

很久很久以后，我依然爱你。  
却找不到真正的归宿，沦落天上天下。  
天涯是哪里？海角又是哪里？  
那里有没有你？  
我还没把这些领悟透彻，  
可是现在连你也不要我了。  
我该被放逐了……

我爱上的，不过是那一年大声叫我“小呆”的小笨的你。

Scene08  
又是一夜翻天覆地，山下为泷擦掉额头上大滴的汗珠。  
不够，再来。  
你的表情是如此诉说道。  
不再回头，山下依偎着泷，向他发誓，  
“我，不会去见赤西了。”  
“想通了？”  
“想了太久。”  
很好，正合心意。  
泷大胆的让山下滑到身下。  
每一个动作仿佛是说，“你看啊，你来啊，你做啊。”  
高潮的时候，山下如泷所愿，液体迸溅在黑岩表面。  
“你看上去很累的样子。”泷掠开山下额前的碎发。  
“如果泷你还不累的话，我就陪你，一直陪你。”坚定的好像在发誓。  
令泷泽疑惑不解的只是山下会变心的原因。  
“好吧……”  
山下闭眼，陷入堕落。

其实冥界有许多人都还不错。  
好比小山，他对山下说过泷的脾气多变，要小心才是。  
果然，泷一个不满意，给了山下一掌，嘴角的血微微星点。  
毫无怜惜。  
“你觉得你还可以再挥霍什么呢。”说完，泷便穿上大袍抽身而去。  
留下的人只草草穿戴。  
“你要去哪里？”小山问道。  
“我去仁那儿。”  
那天想明白的事是永世要与你相守的决定。  
“你这是自寻死路。泷不会放过你的。”  
“我管不了这些，泷是爱我的。”  
“你……”  
“庆，山下到底在想什么？”  
“SA，不晓得。中丸你不是要煎药么。”  
“哎，差点忘了。”

山下透过织结又看见仁与他们做爱，附和，趋着。  
心痛，绞舌。刺骨，滴血。  
谈不上太高超的技巧，完全丧失快感。  
只是为了做而做罢了。  
“滚开！”山下终忍不住驱赶他们。  
“你干什么！”刚才被压在下体的仁懒散的抬高腰部，白色的被单几乎掩埋了他的存在，一时的抽离让他异常难受。  
“我早就不是你的了。”  
山下却久久看着脚下透明土地下的红色冥江，异味的散发，使他不得不打消这个念头。  
“拜托了，别再做了。”  
“你，没有权利要求我。”

山下的心到现在不在乎多一道伤口。

我就这样失掉了你。

泷对我再好有怎样？

我来到这里，是为了你。

为了你。

碎碎念着。

不过我们没有可能。

Scene09  
我想在人间的时候，你一直笑，是因为有阳光和四季相伴，尽管你不期待未来。  
即使是悲伤的时候，你总是笑，笑得我好心疼又不知所措。  
你说，“抱我吧。”  
于是我把你抱得紧紧的，不愿放开。  
所以，来到冥间，我相信我们的结果还是一样的。  
不再分开，永不分开。

Scene10  
“你确定么？”泷泽的脸一下子阴了下来，青纱的式服没有影子。  
对面的人点头。  
“大人给你机会的。”一边的小山搭话，他实在难以接受仁提出的要求。  
“谢谢，我决定的，就不会改变。”仁说道。  
“小山。”  
“在。”  
“给他吧。”泷摆摆手。  
一幅卷轴摊在仁的面前。  
“写上你的名字吧。你的愿望，马上会实现的。”  
“谢大人成全。”仁笑了，说罢按上指印。  
天哪，他不会写字！收起字轴时小山倒吸一口冷气。

看着仁如同幽灵的身躯，若魂的背影，轻巧的离开。泷传唤中丸，“快，快去准备吧。”

要是我能再见你一面，我发誓我一辈子都会呆在冥间。  
可你没有。

山下的心像是被苦涩的海水填满，一浪又一浪。难受的躺在泷的房内。  
例外的一次，忘了去看他。

仁和山下的关系，泷是再清楚不过的了，自己不过是担任强占者的角色。山下永远只爱赤西一个人。所以看着山下熟睡的模样，泷泽考虑要不要告诉他仁的事。  
算了，了解以后呢？山下能阻止吗？生与死从来都只掌握在自己的手里。

琉璃碗送到赤西面前的时候，除了山下，泷，小山，中丸，余下的小魔们也四溢的散在空气里。  
“我可以喝吗？”  
“嗯，在那之前。你真的确定要喝下它么？不能后悔哦。”泷皱起眉，余光投射出一边小山不解的眼神。( 好了，我知道我啰嗦，主神不该有犹豫的念头。)  
看着仁，他是那么好看的孩子，一定在心里装了许多美好的却又无法诉说的秘密。要让它们跟着主人一同消失吗？  
“我确定，请将它赐予我。”  
“还想说什么吗？”泷不知道这话是否出自真心，他尽量拖延时间，只是当下，他真的希望山下赶来。然后他会把两人放走。  
你明知，  
唯有冥间的死神掌控茫茫世间的生死。  
不如就这样让他喝下去吧。  
仁的表情有微妙的转换，先是沮丧，思索片刻，笑道，“对山下说，我对他……不，我会记得他的，会记得的。”  
他自是了解泷的意图。

但你是懂我的，  
我不会回头。

泷泽捏着衣角的左手淌下大滴汗珠，万念俱灰的闭上眼，验证了天帝曾经说的话。  
“冥间是不可能出现奇迹的。”  
他叫人送上琉璃碗，转身消失在雾岚里。跟从在后方的小鬼们嘶哑得很揪心。

中丸看着仁，那碗里的汤是他熬得。

几乎没怎么和仁发生关系，不曾交谈过一句话。只是以旁观者看待一切。  
原来堕落与不堕落之间，相隔不远。  
望着冥江，依旧听到当时仁做爱时惨叫的回音。  
一失神，他已经遥遥晃晃。  
“中丸君，很甜呢。”  
“是么。”原本这汤是苦的，中丸偷偷在里面加了些在人间偷的糖。  
“我走了。”中丸不敢多耽误时间，泷是个性情古怪的人，一会他多疑起来，又要大骂了吧。  
“再见。”

这是场匆匆散场的幕戏。  
你乏味的念着台词，我擅自的冲锋表现。  
不用担心台下的不满。

因为最后的结局他们猜不到。

Scene11  
那一年，我们还是小笨小呆，私底下这么称呼很好。什么时候我们都黏在一起。笨笨呆呆。  
呆呆笨笨。  
生日时你用奶油涂满我的脸，凉丝丝的。  
然后我们不顾一切的kiss，理所应当。  
快乐得不像话。

Scene12  
后来看见山下，强迫自己胡乱在眼里塞进一种叫“疏离”的眼神。  
“我是山下啊，是你的山下啊。”他疯狂的抱着仁的肩摇晃。  
“对不起，”眼中泛着柔光与莫名，他是依旧穿着飘际白衣的仁。  
“我们是第一次见面吧。”  
山下刻骨体会什么叫生不如死。  
更何况他已经死了。

必须质问泷泽，山下在心底决定。  
“请你说清楚。”用了标准的敬体，但语气透着不可忽视的愤怒。  
“他自愿的。”  
“自愿？”  
“大概是不想做那样的事吧。脏了的身体怎么好来迎合你。”  
简单的字句往往点穿内心最深的那个角落。  
这种隐喻，不想再听。

是的，那些肮脏的东西会随着我的记忆一起埋葬，迈向深渊，不再复生，也不会受人凭吊。  
让它们全部消失。

“如果你说的是真的……”山下的眼已经发红。  
没有理由不信任泷，至少我是爱过他的。  
“我们回不去了吧。”  
“你说的没错。”泷像初来冥间的那次，黑色的式服如今只显得他的老去。  
“仁……”

你心里的那个人早在他封入织结的那一瞬一同定格。

后来，仁真的没和别的人做过。遥望冥江万里，渴求的离人们放肆的睁大双眼，窥伺恰当的时机，满足恣肆的疯狂。  
谁让那梦境中反复出现的人实在太诱惑。  
只手要去碰触他的弱点，平时是已经习惯的顺从，全部被织结一一挡回去。  
仁只是学着山下的样子，透过脚下透明土地，看穿那片火红的冥江，只见一波又一波的巨浪翻滚，无止无尽。  
还学会了微笑着看泷和山下在冥界边缘散步，泷的手常常不经意的搭上山下的肩。  
不会有心痛，现在如此，今后如此。  
仁轻巧的骗过小山，不再敢看绵绵流水。  
泪水不懂得忍耐，顺着脸颊流过。

山下偶尔会来看看他，问得最多的是还能不能认出他。这问题好像永远不存在是的答案。  
陌生的样子对彼此都好。  
只为不想重蹈覆辙。  
脑海是无法复刻的空间，销毁所有，终有个孤岛是属于心中最爱的人。

泷告诉山下还有最后一个轮回，便可以重新转世回生。  
“我不会回人间的。”山下坚定的抹去泷泽剩余的话。  
“是因为我呢，还是……”  
“对，因为泷，是你，我要在冥间。”  
拥抱自己的人忽然停住了动作。  
山下看着泷，有些憔悴的泷，连他都被自己骗了。

仁，很快的，我们很快就会在一起。  
即使你不记得我，即使我们永不相爱。  
没有关系。  
我们要永远  
在一起哦。

Scene13  
为什么要分别，相遇又是为了什么？

那一年，我还可以叫你呆呆，你还可以叫我笨笨。小呆，小笨，多么般配契合。

可是，我还有机会真真实实再叫你一回吗？

Scene14  
山下绝望的从断崖跳入冥江时，仁像感应到什么似的，从织结逃出，小山连拉住他的速度也不曾赶上。他一直奔跑到冥江的源口。

所谓的第四十九世劫也接近结束，泷泽兴奋的自以为山下是他的了，不会分心，不会背叛。而小山的沉默不语多少让他有不祥的预兆。

跳下深崖的一瞬山下想，不如这样吧，不过如此。  
你不欠我，我不欠你。  
下坠的感觉，真好。  
他不知道，仁在空荡荡的虚幻海岸边，呼唤了一遍又一遍，  
“小呆，小呆。”  
小呆。  
呆子，你在哪里呢？  
你在哪里？  
在哪里？

为什么每次都是我来找你呢？  
你笨啊，只会出剪刀，当然是输的人来找人了。  
呆子，你好坏。  
哈，是么？

抱歉，这次实在没有办法。  
连最后的话都无法留下。  
我们现在已成为离人了，活该被放逐沦落。  
眼泪是我们奢侈的祭奠。

冥江又一次变为血色的红，血红。  
让绚烂的红莲伴你前行。

我的思慕，到此为止。

THE END

亮山ver

送给你的。  
3月9日

残花败柳秋风伤，飘尘无心宠。轻巧倚身难回首，曾不若语度惶惶浮生。  
纵使行歌拟疏狂，千愁万陨尽。樵樵阑珊往自醒，独怆然之悲空绝此恨。  
——题记

01#  
醒来时，拳头微微握紧。  
窗帘死死的挡住阳光。  
做噩梦了？  
身旁是暖实的空气。  
想念比触觉快了一步。  
还是，还是无法忘了他。  
把自己弄成残废似乎也没怎样。

02#  
锦户亮几乎是被工作逼疯的。  
在那年山下最喜欢的夏天。  
没有来由的，突然的疯了。  
当时小内就在亮的身边。

“小亮！”

各个医院检查的结果，山下习以为常。  
一致的让人反胃：  
无重大的脑外伤，不存在直接致病原因，  
最后的精神科医师长谷川一语道破，  
“我看是工作压力太大吧。”

是的，  
关∞，N团，还有SOLO，和Jr们的限定团体。  
追加CON，宣番，录制单曲。  
想起这些，  
山下的心跟着倒塌了。  
如同是刚刚才意识到的，小亮身上搁着多少担子，  
我却从来都没为你扛过一次。

其实大家都知道J家的喜老头只爱用美少年捞钱，  
当然不会管他们是否能承受。

亮病了后，事务所立即安排退社，组合重组。  
新闻记者会上甚至不敢说明实情。  
只是说明锦户亮本人身体欠恙，需要长时间修养。

这怎么能让人接受。

大概又过了一周吧，山下不顾事务所反对，发表退队声明。  
退去所有光环，就可以一心一意陪着小亮了吧。  
山下是这么单纯的想。

他们真的迁移到一个安静的住所，没有人打扰，靠近海域。  
小亮的神志时而清晰，能回想起和P的每一个瞬间。  
“我啊，可没对你毒舌过呢。”  
“呵呵。”山下开心的笑了，笑到背过脸抹眼泪。  
“P你怎么了啊。”亮转过山下的身子。  
“没，没事。我只是好高兴，小亮你还可以记得。”  
“你把我看成谁啦。我们之间的事，我是不会忘的。”

以前都有那样的经验，想对谁说一句话。  
可是一直搁置搁置，总以为还能再说出口，直到发现自己遗忘了的一天。  
太脆弱的依靠。

后来连着几天小亮又处于模糊的状态，无法辨识物品，会无意的尖叫。  
仁来探望的时候，几乎快说不出话。  
P抱住情绪激动，无法自抑的亮，被他狠狠的踢到下腹。

为什么？

仿佛病症一点一点消退，医生说这是好事。  
大多数时候小亮不再吵闹，只是呆呆的坐在阳台，看沿边的大海。  
海潮的清新，潮汐的反复，海鸥的呼吸。  
看完后就回到阴暗的室内。

山下发现他居然在写小说，与他们的真实故事游离相切的文字，似真似假。  
“那个是在bbs上很红吧。”看完亮手稿的仁说。  
“叫什么的。”  
“我记得叫cp文吧。”  
“对的，我记起了。”  
说完山下认真的把亮的文字温习了一遍，整整齐齐的摆好，和赤西聊了一会。  
仁快忍不住心中的涩味，虽然亮的情况足以使山下一心一意的付出。  
果然我是爱你的。  
当下把山下占为己有确实不需太多力气，况且他们是了解彼此的心。

“我们能重新开始吗？”  
“你说呢，我的心里再也装不下别的人了。”  
“你在逃避！”赤西终于压抑不住怒火，抡起山下的衣领。  
“放手，不然我们永不相见。”  
“这不是你。”赤西放开，“我会再来看你们的。”

如此平静的生活一直延续到一年后亮的自杀。  
山下根本没料到是这样的结局。  
沙滩上残留的血迹，不敢回首。  
医院送来报告，确认只有自杀一种可能。  
“这种病的晚期就是这样吧．．．．．．”  
长谷川拍拍山下的肩，要他节哀。  
“我走了。”

八月的天，充塞着蝉鸣，闷热，心烦。  
从来不曾想到过这个季节是灰色的。

为什么是现在呢？  
你最终的选择几乎要把我击溃。

锦户亮消失在八月的最后一次日落。

03#  
葬礼的消息不胫而走，山下心里愤怒着是哪个混蛋泻出去的。  
闪光灯比预料中的还要密密麻麻。  
听手越说他赶来的时候，灵堂外的fans似乎已经围了好几圈。  
“这不会是山下的意思吧。”加藤说到。  
“这个时候你还有空开玩笑。”小山狠狠鄙视道。

“队长来了。”增田叫了声。  
“山下。”  
“队长。”  
山下一脸倦容，心不在焉的样子。是累了吧，经过那么久的折腾。说不定这也是种解脱。  
“大家都来了啊。”  
手越戳戳小山的衣角，要他先讲话。  
“不要多说什么了，你们能来，亮应该很高兴的。”  
说完，他走向通往灵堂的副门。  
末了转身说道，“进灵堂后，我不准你们哭。”

“队长！”增田想追上去，被小山拉住，他摇摇头。增田大概就懂了 。

这条通道很长，山下想。昨天来布置的时候明明一会就走完了。自己也惧怕走进灵堂吧，虽说发誓不流泪，真的看到亮后，恐怕是哭得最凶的那个。  
随身的工作人员忽然耳语几句。  
“是吗？仁和和也已经进去了啊。”

按照匆匆计划的，葬礼开始在流雾的早上，先是亮的家属。  
亮的妹妹和母亲在家里就因为哭得太伤心，根本无法走动，父亲来了片刻也支持不住，只好全权交给山下负责。  
“抱歉哪，最后还要麻烦山下你。亮最信任的人就是你啊。”  
空气里有雪兰的香气。  
片刻，山下才挤出些字句，生硬的要死。“这些都是我该做的。伯父快点回去休息吧。”  
把这里都交给我。  
交给我。  
推开门的前一刻，山下敏感的听见灵堂内嘶哑的哭声，淹没天地，淹没全境。  
不需要猜测，是仁，一定是他。  
没有犹豫的走进去。和也不断拦住仁的身子，好不让他接近灵柩。  
“对不起，山下，没想到仁会……”和也皱眉的样子一点没变。  
山下是第一次看到仁这样撕心裂肺，所有的悲伤冲破他的心房。  
“仁，我知道…..”  
“你不懂的，你不会明白的。”赤西的分贝丝毫没有下降的意思，随后赶来的小山要不要叫警卫来，被山下一口否定。  
“仁，我们走吧。”和也尽全力劝解仁。  
注视着玻璃下沉睡的小亮，仁终于死了心。  
“给你添麻烦了。”和也的措辞小心翼翼。  
“没有的事。”山下微笑，都该结束了。  
两人才没离开多久，山下觉得整个灵堂已彻底被污染。  
为什么连你也要来？  
在走廊上就遇上他的仁，不顾喉间的干咳苦涩，破口大骂，尽管他清楚无济于事。  
“喜老头，你他XXX。”  
山下闻声立刻跑出来，当年社长的形象模糊的一塌糊涂。  
回想半天记起是曾经常常有和蔼笑容却不怀好意的喜爷爷。  
要冷静！山下捏紧衣角，不可以生气，不可以动手。  
“仁，算了。”脾气很好的鞠躬，“里面就不用去了，您的这份心，亮已经收到了。”  
依然无语，空气僵持。

看着他们的背影，山下提着的心没敢放下。  
之后几乎J家的大部分艺人都来过，多数人选择沉默。  
“怎么没看到小内？”  
翻看签名本时，山下问道，以为是他错过了。  
“队长你不知道吗，从那次事件后，小内已经搬到美国去住了。”  
“噢，是么，那么亮的事他也不知道吧。”  
“嗯。”手越难过的低下头。  
这样最好，锦户亮你真是个厉害的男人，内要为你忘掉一切，赤西可以为你要死要活。  
山下的心里突然有了奇异的想法。  
“说好几点火化的？”小山打断他的思绪。  
“午后三点。”  
“那快到了。”  
“是啊。”  
“外面的人怎么办，以现在的情况是连大门都没办法踏过的。”  
“再说吧。”  
“山下。”  
小山不知山下心里藏着什么。手机简讯停止他的疑惑。  
“不好了。”  
“怎么了？”山下没有回头的意思。  
“仁昏过去了。”  
“快给我看。”  
是和也在医院发来的，听医生说情绪起伏激烈，身体支持不住就倒下了。  
“怎么会…….”  
“你是山下吧。”  
“噢，我是，你们是火葬场的吧。”  
“外面的人差不多都遣走了，我们走吧。”  
“好。”

一路山下都紧紧抱着灵柩，沉重的棕漆色占满眼眶，太阳的光芒歪歪斜斜躲藏在苍松后。  
不过是五分钟的步行，因为是他而慢下来。  
“就是这里了，请耐心等待。”  
眼看着亮被带走，过一会将有一个骨灰盒取而代之，不能再在他耳边说悄悄话，不能再听到他的毒舌，不能再任性的要求。  
山下的心情就是在此刻沦陷的。  
“队长，不要啊。”  
“队长，你不可以去的。”  
“shige和我拉住队长啊。”  
小山抱住山下，不让他看到任何的东西。是什么时候他的背影那么宽大呢，大到足以覆盖所有。  
“不要想别的事了。不要想了。”山下明显感觉小山的泪水打在自己的衬衫上，不停的打湿，一直渗到皮肤很深很深的地方。

亮，你都看着吧。

山下抱着亮的骨灰盒，一步一步，迈向伊势神社。  
檀木制的盒子异常轻巧。  
仿佛里面是空气，什么骨灰，  
全是假的。

记者们适时的拥挤在四周。  
“听说锦户亮生前一直和你同居？”  
“是啊。”  
“听说他还在写小说？”  
“是啊。”  
哪里来那么多听说？  
面对记者时，山下坦然以对。  
“可以再说的详细点吗？”  
“对不起，无可奉告。”  
镁光灯刺眼，讨厌。

接到小山的电话，说赤西在医院已经稳定下来。  
镇定剂的作用么？  
他哭得那样伤心，仿佛要和亮一起火化。  
但其实，真正有资格和亮火化的，只有自己吧。  
是的，只有自己。  
想到这里，山下的嘴角不经意的扬起。  
请等待片刻，马上就来到你的身边……  
这至死不渝的爱…….  
也将继续在你我之间。

04#  
就连山下都死得离奇。  
发现的时候，实在太迟。如果早一分钟肯定要改写结局。  
小山以为自己会哭，心在抽动，无力的把山下抱在怀里。颤抖的拨号，逐一通知前辈们、小Jr、最后是赤西。  
原来伤痛的力气也早已耗尽。

和也重复几天前相同地点相同的动作。  
“我们回去吧。”  
仁在葬礼上几度昏厥，看不下的和也不顾仁的坚持，硬是把他送去医院。  
“山下，你真混蛋！”

“是尾声吗？”  
手越递给小山一罐饮料。  
“我怎么晓得。”  
这是山下中意的柠檬汁。  
“放心，我不会做傻事的。”  
“走吧。很晚了。明天还有工作。”  
“嗯。”

从不需要明了的字句。  
彼此的期许心意，是最清楚的。  
虽然我也喜欢你，爱你。  
你会选择为了守护全身而退，我却在原地踏步。  
虽然这同样是爱。

总之在人间的一切业已结束。

05#  
山下从来都以为天堂、地狱是人类臆想下的产物。

闭上眼不愿多想，和亮约定的。  
没有你的世界，我活着又如何。  
终究你的魂是不肯放过我的。  
之后，时空倒流，回溯远古，千百万亿年的逆行。

他竟真的来到了地狱。  
“你叫山下？”面前的人穿着与黑色截然相反的白衣。  
“是啊。”  
“斗真，有新来的人么？”  
“是的，泷大人。”  
泷泽慢慢靠近山下，苍白的衣袖拂过他的脸庞。  
“你就不用受世劫了。呆在我的身边好吗？”  
山下很快反应到面前的人便是地狱的主神——死神。依靠他便有与亮见面的机会。  
毫不含糊的答应。

但是那一天，山下决不会忘记。  
泷是怎么占领自己的。  
分分合合。  
“为什么你不喘呢？”  
“为什么你不叫我的名字呢？”  
“难道是我不够用力吗？”  
不，你已经很用力了。  
山下痛苦的辗转反侧，只能任由泷泽的摆布。  
泷的手指很敏锐，知道山下的弱点，无一漏网。  
“啊……嗯……”  
“你终于叫出声来了。”似乎是享受着舔叫。泷泽满意的继续进攻山下的下身。  
“你和亮做的时候，也是这样不自然？”  
“不要你管。”  
“生气了嘛。”泷的手不自觉的碰到那里。  
这一刻除了心之外，全部属于泷。  
放了我吧……  
“ha，今天到此为止。”泷一个抽身，山下疼痛的蜷缩起来，很久都无法回过神。  
“你就住在这里吧。”  
“你告诉我亮在哪里！”忍着剧痛，拖住泷的腿根。  
你果然是为了他。  
“会让你见他的。”泷转身重新亲吻山下姣好的脸颊。  
“就看你怎么表现。”

于是山下被迫顺从，可是很难说其中没有真实的成分。  
因为泷实在太温柔。  
缓慢的把自己带入气氛，缓慢的让自己熟悉地狱的气息，缓慢的打开自己的呼吸。  
俘获他的身体是件多么自如的事，除了亮之外，惟有泷泽可以证明。  
引导着山下猥亵的张开双腿，泷最在意的不过是血液有没有加速流动。涨红的躯体很容易进入状态，山下几乎快被折磨到半死。  
迷离的眼瞳，急促的呼吸，起伏的胸口，泷泽抓住每次高潮的机会。血色的双唇吻遍的四处。  
“够了吗……”  
“嗯…….”  
听不出是降调抑或扬调，语气暧昧。  
“你的全部我都想要。”  
泷舔着山下胸间的红晕.，张扬的扭动压在上方占优势的身体。  
他已忘了‘反抗’的存在。  
一味的单方面交合，泷一直很贪心。  
所以竭力要求山下进入自己的分身。  
而山下总是强忍着泪水，做着自己不喜欢的事。  
有时，泷的爱对他而言是诱惑的毒，轻易不得尝试。  
做，做，做。只有做，不停的做。  
换回的是什么，山下迷茫了。

纠缠的双臂不知是第几次笼上山下的背部，火烧火燎。  
甚至要怀疑时间的快慢。  
慢一些吧。

抽离是山下的痛苦，泷离开的预兆难以把握。  
“这次比第一次出色呢。”泷安抚山下栗色的沾满汗的发丝，“刚好合格，就让你见见他。”  
“亮？”  
“不想？”  
“怎么会。没有的事。”

整理衣衫，腿内侧的液体被小心擦拭去。然后安静的躺在洁白的床上，等待明天的降临。

为亮付出的一切，永远是不计代价的。

06#  
……  
褪去山下最后的遮蔽，已是午夜零点。  
冬CON之后的庆功宴，被迫喝了许多酒。全身火辣辣的，只想快点从这淌浑水解脱。  
“我们先走了。”亮毫不避讳的架着醉得一塌糊涂的山下向众人告别。其他member吵闹着欢送他们。  
“队长走好啊。”  
“户君要加油哪。”  
一向稳重的手越居然也摇晃起来，半眯着眼说着胡话。  
“小山快扶住手越，他快吐了。”  
只有亮是清醒的。  
开车到熟悉的宾馆，熟悉的客房。  
实在是累了。

趁着虚寒的醉意迅速脱掉山下厚重的外套，衬衫，内衣，不忘接吻。  
舌头巧妙的触到口腔的内壁，灵活的舔舐着。  
[除了爱以外别无他物。]  
两人似乎都不在意是否进入状态，只是渴望着对方不间断的爱抚。  
“亮，慢些……”原来山下是醒着的，表情隐隐作痛。  
亮装作没听见，以自己的步调，甚至比平常稍稍加快。  
“啊……嗯……”  
裹在床单里的情欲渐渐被释放。

纠缠，回击，反复，涌动。  
亮这次对山下额外渴求。  
仿佛经过无数轮回，蜕变为麻木到毫无感知。  
“山下……”  
“亮……”  
轻语呢喃彼此的名字，亮对着山下轻轻微笑。  
“我要来了……”  
比先前早了许久。  
根本不给予准备的机会，亮自顾自的进入山下的分身。  
粗声的大口喘气，亮总是让山下感到刺激与热涌。  
“我……亮……啊……”  
还不愿退下，锦户沉醉在这份难得的快感。全身的血液在逆流，疾速奔腾到就快要炸开。  
坚持不放手，亮任由山下抓裂自己的身体，背部一道道的红印好似蜿蜒的伤痕。  
“亮……”  
“别说话……”这次亮用吻堵住山下的抵抗。  
碾动身下，进一步寻求更完美的契合。  
一次次的插入，一次次的离开。  
没有疲劳的意思，反而愈加有力。  
“够了没……”山下半迷糊的问道。  
“都叫你别说话了。”  
亮抱住欲睁开的山下，强硬的捆住双臂。  
占领一个人，是多么幸福。  
终于亮决定再进攻一次，胡乱的抚摸山下的周身。  
“嗯……”  
速度加快，山下以为自己就快承受不了。  
瞬间亮的抽身使温度达到顶点。  
下体喷溅出的液体把被单弄得好脏。  
“……吾…”  
额头紧紧绷着的神经舒缓不少。  
但是双腿马上不由自主的调皮起来，引诱最具挑逗的那部分。  
试着让山下来渴求自己，亮觉得空气里都是爱。  
渐渐退回原来的位置，山下压在亮的身上。  
时间停止摇摆。  
“试试吧。”  
山下虚脱的喘息，右手温柔的掠开亮额前沾湿的发丝。  
左手则偷偷的向下移动……  
很好，山下的动作相当熟练。  
亮很陶醉，下身丝丝抽动。  
就这样吧。  
就这样和你一直做。  
一直做下去。

这个夜晚注定失眠。

清晨要比预料来得早。

严实的窗帘透不进光线。  
推推身边的人，求得安心。  
“亮？”  
“嗯？”  
“几点了？”  
“不知道。别管它了。”  
亮摇摇头，换了种睡姿，一把揽过山下。  
“难得的休假，我们都要在一起。”  
在一起。

“小亮。”  
“嗯。”  
懒得不想起床，妖娆的扭动着。山下的皮肤并不敏感。  
亮随手看了眼手机，隐秘的诡笑。  
“赤西吃醋了呢。”  
“他呀。”山下从身下抬起头。  
“和他做会死呢。你小心回去被他欺负啊。”  
“没关系，小亮你会保护我的。”  
“你可别指望我，K团的人都厉害着呢，有的你好受。”  
“我啊……”  
山下靠着亮的胸膛，安稳而柔软。  
亮吻了山下的侧脸。  
心中久久无法平息。

那是亮最快乐的日子。

……  
呐，你为什么被贬到地狱呢？而不是希冀的天堂？  
不知道，我自小命不好。  
哦。  
……

07#  
当死神冷酷的了结无数人的生命，  
任凭罪恶覆着他的卷轴。  
终有一天，  
他竟会为一个人温柔百倍。

这个世界上有“一见钟情”这件事，那么在地狱也不例外。  
否则，泷不会爱上山下。  
来自人间的凡人。

08#  
“看来泷大人的心情相当好呢。”斗真边带路边说到。  
只有山下知道为了一次见面，他必须付出多少。  
细小的伤口也会让他钻心的疼。  
“地狱是个让人恐惧但是极为安逸的地方，”斗真继续说道，“如果按照大人的意思挨过世劫，就有回到世间的机会。可比天堂要舒逸了。”  
山下间断的接收着几个单字，什么‘世劫’，什么‘天堂’。  
“到了。”斗真拉开黑色的虚拟铁栏。  
“谁？”里面的人警惕道。  
“你看看吧。”斗真先进去了。  
“山下？”  
亮冲了出来。  
“山下。”  
“亮。”  
心跳好似在此刻凝固冻结。不知道说什么才好。  
“你来了？”  
用泪水答复，感受亮大大的拥抱。  
“你们聊一会吧，我在外面。”斗真不禁因两人感到高兴。  
“是为了我来么。”亮抚着山下的背部，魅惑不已。  
“嗯。”  
山下仔细的亲吻亮的脸颊、脖颈、胛骨，小心的感触这一切。  
“你，瘦了许多。”  
“少来。”亮把山下抱在怀里一刻都不放。  
身体慢慢陷下，越过障碍。

“啊……”亮的反攻相当成功。  
“亮……”  
这次亮没有抵住山下的话。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们逃吧。”  
“我们能逃到哪里去……再说你不是已经领教过泷泽。”  
“你都知道了。”山下不敢看亮。  
“没关系。我不会计较的。泷对这里的人都不错。”  
“接下去我们该怎么办呢？”  
亮又嗅到了泪水的味道。  
“维持现状是最好的，”亮小心的捧着山下的头，“我会想办法的。”  
“山下，泷大人来了。”斗真急忙探头说道。  
“你走吧，”山下明显看见亮在强忍眼泪。  
“亮。”  
“山下。”斗真催促道。  
快手披上外衣，来不及再一次的拥抱。

“泷。”栅栏闭合的一刻，主神迎面。  
“见过了？”  
“是……”  
“很不高兴啊。”  
“没有。”  
泷泽微侧头，凌乱的衣着逃不过眼睛。  
“回去吧。”  
“我……”  
斗真赶紧拉着山下的衣角。  
“什么？”  
突然感觉寒气袭来，泷是多么盛气。  
还是鼓足了勇气开口，“我能常来看亮么。”  
“你……”泷泽的表情不自然，但欣然答应。  
“我的条件，你明白的。”  
“嗯。”  
一旁的斗真看着越加窒息的气氛，不知道该怎么调和。

09#  
那天后，山下硬逼自己主动靠近泷泽。  
为了亮，什么都可以做。  
泷特别开心的话，他和亮相处的时间相对长些。  
渐入佳境，泷是这么赞赏山下的。日久纯熟的技巧，连泷都要相形见拙。  
索性任由山下压在身上。  
“爱我吗？”  
一直处于分身中的山下依旧清醒着，俯下身在泷耳边细语，  
“爱。”  
“那是你心里想说的话？”  
“我……”  
“山下。”泷翻身拥着山下，“可否坦诚对我？”  
“不。”  
从出生来，还没有人拒绝过死神。  
“既然如此……”  
“可是，泷我……”  
没想到山下已经大胆到占有泷的唇，滋润而甜蜜。

始终是在做戏，泷走后。山下卧在软铺上，脑中空空。  
几乎天天能看到亮，抑制不住的幸福。  
泷似乎也默许了这样的三心二意。

亮，你说为什么会有地狱呢？  
诶？不知道。大概是专门让我们这群离人呆的吧。  
是么？  
是吧。

10#  
“亮。”斗真偷偷打开发黄的纸卷，指着奇怪的符号。  
“到了这里便可以吗？”亮看着神密的未知之地。  
“我在大人的书里发现的，应该错不了。”  
“你先逃，山下有我带路。”  
“斗真。”  
“不用担心我，因为我也已经……”  
“我知道的，谢谢你，斗真。”  
“泷大人确实对你们过分了……”  
“没关系的，我只要能和山下一起。”  
“什么时候动身？”  
“马上。”

然后亮试着习惯在黑暗中步行。  
心中产生奇妙的或说微妙的触感，  
有一幅草率规划好的图纸，今后慢慢修改。  
如果计划完美的实行。  
就一定要和山下厮守到老。

但是泷已掌握了所有。  
布下的织结无处不在。  
小魔们来报告时，泷和山下正在熟睡。  
“亮那小子去禁区了。”  
“哦，我早料到。”  
依偎着的山下克制惊恐，故意作出迷糊的神情。  
“你见识过魂飞魄散吗？那样人可不能再轮回回世哦。”  
“随便你。”亮倔强的不肯低头。  
亮你求饶啊。山下不敢表现，他多么想替亮承担这一切。  
而他却不能。  
“算了，泷。”山下无辜的模样，倚在泷的腿上，细细摩挲。  
唯一可以挽回的，只有向泷求情。  
“你也这么说？”泷轻弯笑魇，“那好，不过要送他到一个地方。”  
“嗯？”  
似乎是看到了渺茫的希望。  
“十八层地狱，如何？”  
“什么！？”  
“斗真，你陪他去好么？”  
泷，不要呀。  
山下捏紧雪白的床单，湿透了大半。

分离的痛苦将绵长无序。

天上人间，我怎么能忍受这等寂寞？

11#  
亮消失的一段时间里，山下没有一天是好好入睡的。  
噩梦会来。  
通常是和泷做完后，潜潜的睡眠不超过一小时。  
总是梦到亮遭受摧残，全身流满鲜血，蔓延到处。然后狰狞得向自己扑来。  
“啊！”惊醒后便发现是一场空。  
有时山下想就是在梦里被亮杀死也好。

为了不吵醒睡着的泷泽，山下开始不眠不休。  
所以总是比泷醒的早。  
“睡那么少，不要紧么。”泷泽好像发现了。  
“泷。”山下会像孩子般抱住他，偶尔撒娇。  
“你很想他吧。”  
只是哭泣，用泪水发泄无法形容的郁恨。  
“我也不想啊。”山下的无声叩响了泷心中最柔软的地方。  
“你愿意等待吗？”  
有了回转的余地。  
“嗯。”  
轻拂柔顺的棕色发丝，唇微微吻及。  
“我喜欢的山下，就应该是这样的……”  
山下庆幸所有的努力终有所属，只要能够相见，保持平衡，他便满足。  
“今天能好好睡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
泷泽不再索取，温暖的怀抱山下。  
这一瞬，山下承认他深深爱上泷。  
可是那不过是一瞬，  
永远没可能超过他和亮之间的爱情。  
那横亘千古的爱，化成结晶，永久保存。

12#  
泷故意给山下一个惊喜。

算是补偿过去吧，有赎罪的意味。  
亮看上去很有精神，和梦中截然不同，可是山下读到了他的痛苦。  
“山下。”生疏的亲昵依然上演。  
“对不起。”  
是在对谁道歉呢。

“泷，我们不会逃走了。”  
挣脱亮的手臂，山下跪在泷的脚下哀求的说道。  
“今后你要的，我都给你。”  
是啊，做爱什么的对自己来说已经不值一提。  
出卖的身体本来就是可有可无的。  
然而重要的是十字架选择悬挂的地方。  
灵魂是无法用任何东西交换的。  
回首追随来到地狱的最初目的，不就是希望注视着亮么。  
即使他不认识自己了也无所谓。  
“山下，你说什么……”  
几乎不用看，余光里有亮惊讶的样子。  
“是你的真心话？”  
“是的。”  
“你的意思是，今后只与我一个人……”  
“嗯，泷要的我都会给。”  
重复那心碎的言语，亮以为是来到了幻境，山下怎么变了呢？  
“我只有一个愿望，别再为难亮。”

山下你是个呆子呀呆子。  
在人间时是这样，在牛团是这样，在地狱也是这样。  
你知道你多傻。

“我答应你。”泷不需多想，立即答应。  
“锦户亮，你可以重新轮回世劫了。”  
亮看着山下，眸间的感情要怎么酝酿才正确。  
“你好好修世劫，来世回到人间，说不定和山下能再…….”  
“闭嘴！”亮摇晃山下。  
“这是爱吗？请你告诉我。”  
是爱吗？  
请告诉我。  
暗影吞没山下的表情，答案如此明显。

你是懂我的，  
你懂我的。

言词是那么浅薄无力。  
一度倾心诉说的情话很容易让人满足，也很容易被人忘记。  
一时的心血来潮。  
我们在文字世界里被迷茫，被诱惑，被误解，被伤心。  
不如不说。

这份思念，我们都要好好保存。  
因为我相信总有一天它会发酵成我们要的幸福。  
我想你和我都是这么想的。

在人间，这句话我没能说出口。  
在地狱，这句话我同样无法亲口对你言明。  
我爱你，亮。

13#  
山下不知道过了多久，也不想知道。  
一如往常的暗色帘纱，稍稍提高了亮度。  
泷已经起床了啊。昨夜又干了那些事。  
果然自己是贪睡的，  
只是泷泽的玩物。

独独心有了归处。

随意的披上件单衣。寻到泷泽站在窗边。  
“小魔们不听话吗？”  
“没有，我在听他们唱歌。”  
“幽灵的歌声？”  
“嗯，你也来听听。”  
“好。”

『．．．．．．  
我们 离人 放逐  
涣散 失心  
于是 爱情 永生  
绚烂 绽放  
颓唐 凋零  
不复 往昔  
．．．．．． 』

“你在我身边好几年了。”泷泽看着山下。  
也是在这时，山下觉得泷泽老了，力不从心的痕迹突现。  
“当初束缚住你是个错误。”  
“从那时起，你就没爱过我啊。”  
“你知道吗，亮的世劫快满了。”  
是吗，很好的消息。  
“你和他走吧，你们回到人间去。”  
“或者愿意的话，可以在这儿继续生存。”  
“这次按照自己的意愿活下去。”

14#  
亮被山下抱住时，已经知晓一切。

你说泷泽怎么会放过我们，  
没道理啊。  
反正他就是放过我们了，  
就是这么放手了。

“你想回人间吗？”亮问山下。  
恋人摇了摇头。  
“我知道狱界有条溟河……”  
真是个好主意。  
小亮你好聪明。

在溟河边，斗真封下织结。  
“泷大人同意了？”  
“嗯，你们就在这里吧。”

冰冻的河水迎来新的祭品。

想在今夜道过晚安后，就这样拥抱着你。  
拥你入睡。

THE END

2007-3-9

生贺给人家写这样的文不太好吧www


End file.
